


say it like you're going to come back

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: И пока нерадивые грабители пытаются украсть драгоценности из банка, Ривер крадёт у новой регенерации Доктора поцелуй, заменяя надеждой.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 11





	say it like you're going to come back

Доктор, засунув руки в карманы, беспечно прогуливалась по древним улочкам города, любознательно читая их названия, написанные на кирпичах домов, и кивая незнакомцам, чтобы сделать их день лучше. Эта небольшая планетка была абсолютно пустой раньше, пока не прилетели люди. Потом она стала земной колонией, покрытой редкими деревьями и прелестными кирпичными домами, над которыми вечно вился дым. На поверхности было холодно, часто шёл снег, но неизменно таял каждой ночью.

Доктор остановилась у веток дерева, склонённых через ограду вокруг очередного дома. Мелкий снег парил в воздухе, беспорядочно метался перед глазами, прежде чем осесть белой пылью на брусчатке и волосах Доктора. Она лишь улыбнулась молочно-белому небу, хоть и щурясь, и обвела пальцами украшающие ветку цветочки: выведенные здесь растения совсем не боялись холода. Так что она зарылась носом в космическую наследницу сирени, беспечно поводя плечами, как будто бы не путешествовала совсем одна сегодня.

Раньше она не делала этого умышленно. Пока для её спутников проходили дни, она перескакивала со вторников сразу на пятницы, а потом на пятницу на следующей неделе или с воскресенья на понедельник. К тому дню, в который её будут ждать, который был назван с улыбкой или куда-то в объятья.

Её новые спутники тоже всегда чётко называли дни — ну, или события, например, после чая или вечером, сразу, когда закончится любимая телепрограмма Грэма.

Просто Доктор не могла позволить себе окончательно привязаться к ним. Всему приходит конец, и если она привяжется к ним, то уменьшит отведённое время, пустит слишком близко — и разрушит ещё несколько судеб. Привязаться означало написать грядущую концовку своей же рукой.

Поэтому Доктор отшучивалась, когда Яс спрашивала про её родную планету, а Райан — почему она стала путешественницей, или когда Грэм пытался добиться от неё, первые ли они на борту. Она никогда не рассказывала им о тайне своего имени или о том, что когда-то у ТАРДИС был другой интерьер, позволяла им бродить отдельно чаще, чем обычно делала раньше, и время от времени проводила время в одиночестве. Как сейчас. Доктор отпустила ветку, уже не столь счастливая, и вновь опустила руку в карман.

Порой бывало одиноко.

Она двинулась дальше, наблюдая, как зажигаются огни в окнах вокруг — на городок опускалась ночь, а Доктор, кажется, опять забыла, где припарковалась. И ту замечательную кофейню тоже не нашла. Может, она спутала с той, что откроют через восемнадцать лет?

Тут в промежутке между стенами домов что-то ярко вспыхнуло, и Доктор инстинктивно прикрыла глаза рукавом. На пустой улице появилось четверо, перегородив ей путь. Доктор выпрямилась, готовясь к старой-доброй дискуссии, но прибывшие не обратили на неё внимания. Вместо этого она услышала знакомый голос:

— О, вы серьёзно? Я же сказала, это не сработает; что за вредная привычка — не слушать?

Доктор замерла на месте, чувствуя, как из лёгких выходит весь воздух. Нашарив ладонью ограду дома сбоку от себя, она сжала пальцами холодный металл, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме ореола светлых волос, сквозь которые струился жёлтый свет фонаря, уже присыпанной мелким снегом линии плеч и низкого голоса, вновь рассыпавшегося в смех.

— Пожалуй, мальчики и девочки, банк грабить вам придётся всё-таки самим, — продолжила смеяться Ривер. — И больше никогда не нажимайте кнопок на чужом манипуляторе. А теперь отпустите меня, чтобы я могла угрожать вам бластером, пока вы не сбежите, сверкая пятками, вон туда, — тут она обернулась настолько, насколько позволяла хватка на запястье, и показала рукой направление. Выхватив взглядом сжавшуюся у края дороги Доктора, Ривер тут же замахала рукой. — О, нет, не будем мешать этой прелестной леди. В другую сторону, сюда. Простите!

Доктор наконец смогла втянуть в себя воздух. Вышло не очень и с хрипом, но неплохо для начала. Потом у неё вышло сжать губы, распахнувшиеся от удивления минутой раннее, и теперь она путано размышляла о том, готова ли отпустить прутья ограды.

Это была Ривер. Настоящая, живая, восхитительная Ривер, ведущая себя… как Ривер. Доктор была уверена, что не встретит её вновь, но это происходило сейчас и здесь, и Ривер только что смотрела прямо на неё с улыбкой и блеском в глазах, хоть и, конечно, не узнала.

— Где Доктор? Этот манипулятор должен привести нас к нему!

— Ну вот, опять, — всплеснула руками Ривер в ответ. — Говорила же, не работает так манипулятор. Зачем вам вообще этот банк?

— Мы должны забрать драгоценности моего прадедушки, — прорычал один из группы. Его тут же пнули в бок.

— Может, стоило сначала спросить у него? — философски поинтересовалась Ривер. — Впрочем, не важно. Доктора здесь нет, и вы не сможете заставить помогать ни меня, ни его. А план с шантажом-то был хорош, мальчики и девочки.

Встряхнувшись, Доктор с мысленными благодарностями попрощалась с оградой и бросилась к стоящим напротив людям, которых Ривер пыталась замучать разговорами — слишком много времени рядом с её двенадцатой регенерацией, определённо. Встав между ней и каким-то мужчиной, она продемонстрировала психобумагу ему в лицо:

— Собираемся грабить банк? Полиция, можно с вами?

Мужчина тут же испуганно отпрыгнул, сразу отпустив руку Ривер, и принялся бормотать оправдания.

— Это пустой лист, — перебила его стоящая рядом женщина, уничтожающе взглянув на своего партнёра по неудавшемуся преступлению.

— Эй! У тебя что, совсем нет воображения? — возмутилась Доктор.

— Они агенты времени, — деловито сообщила Ривер.

Не отводи взгляд от плохих ребят, пока разбираешься с их злодейским планом — первое правило в любой книге по геройству для чайников. В дневнике Ривер — под номером восемь.

Доктор, наплевав, повернула голову в её сторону. Ривер стояла рядом, небрежно сбрасывая снег с плеч, как всегда на её стороне. И была абсолютно реальной. Доктор широко улыбнулась — при таком раскладе она могла и горы свернуть. Убрав психобумагу в карман, из-за чего она тут же закатилась куда-то между пачкой сока и колодой карт, она похлопала в ладоши.

— Это не отменяет того, что я могу быть из полиции, — усмехнулась Доктор и практически ощутила взгляд Ривер на себе. На этот раз заинтересованный. Она улыбнулась ярче — ну просто обожала, когда жена обращала на неё внимание, честно говоря! — и продолжила: — Ну или, может, у меня друзья в полиции?

Её глаза быстро обежали кучку нерадивых грабителей, приметив у каждого на запястьях по манипулятору. Одна из ладоней скользнула во внутренний карман, чтобы добраться до отвёртки и проставить на всех общие координаты.

— Сними свой манипулятор, — прошептала Доктор, наклоняясь к Ривер. Отправлять жену в отделение полиции вместе с этими ребятами в её планы точно не входило.

— Чёрт, ошибки не было! — вдруг резко поняла агентка-без-воображения. — Это и есть…

Ещё до того, как она закончила, манипулятор Ривер упал на укрытую снегом брусчатку у них под ногами, и Доктор нажала на кнопку ещё раз. С яркой вспышкой вся четверка агентов пропала, оставив после себя только запах электричества в воздухе. Доктор вдохнула его вместе с морозным воздухом, растерянно наблюдая, как Ривер поднимает свой манипулятор с земли, и вдруг ясно понимая, что отчаянно боится моргнуть и, открыв глаза, не увидеть Ривер рядом с собой.

Её жена выпрямилась, нацепляя прибор обратно на своё запястье, и сетуя на испорченную причёску себе под нос. Как будто бы они не виделись всего несколько минут, а не декад. Доктор ощутила, как внутри всё сжимается щемящей нежностью. Её отношения с Ривер никогда не способны были поменяться; они просто принимали друг друга, как есть, и ничто не могло этого изменить, даже не говоря о времени.

Поражённая внезапной догадкой, Доктор встретила взгляд Ривер.

Она бы не доверилась незнакомке.

И не смотрела бы на незнакомку так тепло, как смотрела на Доктора сейчас.

— Привет, — выдохнула Доктор.

— Привет, сладкая.

Спустя секунду она быстро сжала Ривер в объятьях, выдавив лишь «Боже, Ривер», и спрятала лицо в изгибе её плеча. Светлые кудри знакомо защекотали щёки, и ладони Ривер легко легли на её талию тесным обручем. Доктор прикрыла глаза, не уверенная, что сможет отпустить в этот раз.

— Я и сама не думала, что манипулятор приведёт меня к тебе, — выдохнула Ривер. — С ним давно этого не случалось.

— Значит, у меня сегодня выдался счастливый день, — прошептала Доктор, отстраняясь лишь немного, чтобы увидеть лицо напротив и впитать родные черты.

Ладонь Ривер бережно легла на её щёку, и Доктор потянулась к физическому контакту, как тянется к сладости ребёнок. Воздух рвано вырвался из её губ, а по телу пробежали электрические разряды в ответ на тепло, словно те, что недавно брызгали в воздух. Она потёрлась носом о мягкую ладонь.

— Где ты сейчас? — спросила Ривер тихо.

— Неважно.

— Выглядишь одинокой.

— Просто бегу, — пожала плечами Доктор.

— Обычно ты бежишь к людям, а не от них, — почти заметно нахмурилась Ривер, одаривая её сосредоточенно-встревоженным взглядом.

Доктор не нашлась, что ответить, и лишь опустила взгляд к земле. Пальцы Ривер тут же сместились под её подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, и она потянула жену на себя, уже сама втягивая в объятья.

— Я уже говорила, что всегда встречаю тебя в самое нужное время? — только прошептала Доктор.

— Да. Раз сто на Дариллиуме.

— Я обещала, что тебе надоест слушать, — усмехнулась она в ответ и тут же посерьёзнела: — О нет, Ривер, я потеряла кольцо после регенерации!

— Ничего страшного, — протянула Ривер. В её голосе скользнуло облегчение — вот это уже было больше похоже на её Доктора.

— О, о! Ривер, я ведь регенерировала!

— Да, сладкая, я заметила, — фыркнула она, когда Доктор отпустила её и сосредоточенно замерла напротив.

— А я постоянно забываю. Ну, как тебе?

Ривер действительно внимательно оглядела её, прежде чем провести ладонью по воротнику пальто и аккуратно сцепить его между пальцами.

— Не возражаешь, если кое-что проверю?

Доктор кивнула, позволяя потянуть себя за воротник поближе. Губы Ривер легко скользнули к её, шумно выдыхая, пока свободной рукой она пыталась найти ладонь Доктора. Наконец обнаружив её, Ривер крепко сплела их пальцы. Поцелуй вышел немного беспорядочным, но Доктор с полным восхищением наклонила голову, приоткрывая губы, и ловко перехватила Ривер за талию — это у неё было новое тело, а вот что любит Ривер она прекрасно помнила.

Доктор поцеловала Ривер ещё раз, и ещё, растворяясь в ней абсолютно, беспечно, правильно, как всегда.

Ривер отстранилась первой, позволяя ей наблюдать прелестно покрасневшие щёки, и Доктор подумала, что сама наверняка выглядит так же.

— Ну что? — вспомнила о вопросе она.

— Вердикт всё тот же: люблю тебя.

Доктор мягко улыбнулась.

— И я тебя люблю, жена.

Потом она бодро улыбнулась, быстро проводя по волосам Ривер. Она отдельно любила эти волосы, не подчиняющиеся никаким законам, и особенно любила Ривер — навсегда, дважды, трижды, до конца Вселенной. Сжав её ладонь покрепче, Доктор потянула Ривер по улице.

— Поможешь мне найти мою ТАРДИС? — заговорила она. — А потом доберемся до кофейни, правда, её тоже надо найти. Но с этим не будет проблем — ты поведёшь.

Тут она обнаружила, что Ривер не идёт следом, и обернулась, не позволяя им отпустить друг друга.

— Я понятия не имею, как нам потом прощаться, — обронила Ривер.

Они привыкли быть честными за двадцать четыре года. И разучились отпускать, когда каждый раз стал последним. Доктор грустно вздохнула, не зная, что им делать.

— Я тоже, — только призналась она.

Ривер кивнула и всё же двинулась с места. Доктор тут же постаралась попасть её шаг и с тихим восхищением обнаружила, что теперь — впервые! — оказалась ниже Ривер. Ривер заметила разницу тоже и перестроила их положение, взяв Доктора под руку.

— Может, не будем прощаться пока что? — глядя перед собой, спросила она, положив голову на плечо Ривер.

— О чём ты?

— Я имею в виду, мы ведь встретились снова. Может, это случится вновь? Мы можем надеяться.

— Тогда будем желать до следующей встречи, — согласилась Ривер, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Доктора в макушку.

Доктор слегка сбилась с шага, отчётливо понимая, что Ривер будет делать это до последнего. И когда они увидятся на Трензалоре, тоже. Она зажмурилась, оставляя воспоминания об этом в стороне, вместо этого ловя надежду во вновь слаженном ритме их шагов и дыхании Ривер, в её тепле и никогда не меняющемся для Доктора запахе. Они повернули за угол дома, выбираясь на большую городскую площадь, и Ривер подставила лицо под падающий снег.

— Доктор, — позвала она. Доктор подняла голову, и Ривер тоже посмотрела на неё, позволяя увидеть вернувшиеся смешинки в глазах. — Только честно: в этот раз мне удалось выкрасть у твоих новых губ первый поцелуй?

— О, о! Да! Так мы идём искать кофейню, дорогая?

И если после всего Доктору и нравилось что-то в себе, так это быть доктором надежды.


End file.
